Lavatories, especially aircraft lavatories, provide a private space where users can perform daily functions or just freshen up. Many single occupant lavatories include a toilet and a sink. Thus, if a person just wants to brush their teeth or just freshen up they are occupying total lavatory time. As such, waiting times or queues may be present because the cycle time through the lavatories may be lengthy. Therefore, there exists a need to speed up cycles through the lavatories, thus shortening users' waits and reducing queues.
Also, many large commercial passenger planes include a 2-5-2 seat layout. Because of this layout, the depth of a lavatory is typically about 41″ to ensure that aisle width meets regulatory compliance. However, in some recent large commercial passenger plane designs a 3-3-3 seat layout was introduced. These new designs include the lavatories designed for the 2-5-2 seat layout, thereby resulting in unused space between the lavatory and the aisle. Therefore, there is another unmet need to more efficiently use space allowable for a lavatory in a vehicle such as an aircraft.